


小爸爸和保温杯

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh





	小爸爸和保温杯

迪巴拉回来时候已经是傍晚，他什么也没说就钻入自己床里。床上人被突然的动静惊醒。  
“保罗”床上的人轻轻的喊了一下，他整个人缩成一团。长腿卷出一个弧度，试图保护好自己，从他淡淡的气音听出，迪巴拉明白他没有睡好。  
“罗德里戈”他把自己头蹭到男人脖子上，像初生的奶狗在依偎着主人一样。迪巴拉鼻腔里被浓郁的马黛茶信息素充斥着，alpha的本能让他更加痴迷这种肌肤接触，他在本坦库尔的肌肤上留下吻痕，鬼使神差地揉了揉本坦库尔修长颈后的腺体。那里热得滚烫，他用粗糙的大拇指慢慢摩挲着。本坦库尔喘得厉害，汗水把他刘海打湿，他的颧骨泛着潮红，苍白的嘴一直用呢喃着。自从他怀孕以后，本坦库尔一直没有再发情过。但是他身体像燃烧的火炉，一直炙烤自己。

“罗德里戈”迪巴拉再喊了他一声，顺势把有点迷迷糊糊的爱人头靠在自己胸肩。他双手扶在本坦库尔大得有点夸张的腹部，轻轻地试图释放自己信息素，甜腻的棉花糖在温度催化下更加香甜，冲淡着茶的涩味。本坦库尔像脱水的鱼得到缓解，他紧紧抱着迪巴拉，在他怀中渴求安慰。

上我，本坦库尔哆哆嗦嗦着喊着。声音因为缺水显得干涩。迪巴拉得到允许后，把爱人平放在床上。迪巴拉把枕头垫在他身下，把手探入两腿之间，那里早就是一片泥泞不堪。他忍着自己的欲望把手指探入，双指做剪状，本坦库尔身体感受到久违的呼唤，肠壁包裹着自己的手指。体液从体内涌出，缓缓流在大腿上，迪巴拉感觉身下的本坦库尔快化成一滩水。他湿漉漉的眼睛因为哭泣无法聚焦，长睫毛像被打湿的羽毛。迪巴拉安慰式的吻上他的眼睛，等男孩平静了下来后，他身下终于操入自己熟悉的身体。

本坦库尔身体本能的退缩，但随后就加倍的靠近迪巴拉。手无力的绕在迪巴拉后背。他修长的腿还摇摇晃晃挂在迪巴拉腰上。迪巴拉觉得自己像被暖流形成的漩涡完完全全包裹着，快感蔓延到全身。他开始全力冲刺，名为理智的一根弦让他伸出手护着本坦库尔的腰，害怕自己的撞击会伤害到他们。隆起的肚子让迪巴拉燃起莫名的兴奋。这一切都美好的不真实，他以为自己在失去了一切，变成一个倒霉蛋。然而幸运女神突然从天而降，送给他一个大礼包。他疯狂的顶弄着，想完完全全占有身下的身体，让他们骨肉相连。

临近高潮时候迪巴拉克制的退了出来，把浓液射在本坦库尔早就湿透的大腿上，本坦库尔被抽离的身体发出反应。迪巴拉手掌握着本坦库尔的欲望，引导他也攀上了爱欲之巅。

“我想我们都湿透了”本坦库尔无奈的把腿夹紧。他十分疲倦，但是看出声音中的笑意。  
迪巴拉点了点头，伸出手在他腹部徘徊。过了一会才贴近本坦库尔耳边说：“但是你可以睡个好觉了”，然后自然的亲吻他耳垂，额头。


End file.
